In the next try revised
by barbie3sunset
Summary: from the point of view of what happend to David after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I do not own the lost boys, but I would like to see David any day if I could

Sadly I do not own the lost boys, but I would like to see David any day if I could.

Also I'm not intending to push any beliefs on anyone; they are with the intention of the story.

This was an Idea that had hit me while watching the movie. I decided the first version was not flowing properly so I'm rearranging and rewriting a bit.

Chapter 1

Alright, So I wasn't anyone's first choice for the boy next door, or best boy scout, hell not even prince charming. I did what I had to for my family, well the one I _made_ anyway. The original one I had was not very satisfying. For the most part it was a good family. Most everyone understood what, why, and how things worked, except for a few along the way. I've come to realize that girls, no matter how pretty they are, are more than fickle. That's how all of them were, until I found the woman who became my wife, I think that all of them were drawn in by _Forever Young_ part. Then when it came down to the diet and end results of said diet, well all became unhappy and scared. Star was the worst out of all of them. I should have killed her when she tried to turn the boys against me, but unknown to those outside of the family _I do_ unfortunately give second chances. That is why when the Emerson's came around I told her that if she was loyal to the family, she would kill Michael. Well _we all know_ how that turned out, don't we.

It's ok though. I now have Michael and Star buried under our bed, and thanks to a loophole now have a wife who understands and accepts me. Perhaps at some point we will have a family, but let's start at the beginning, shall we?

ooOOoo

Raven looked at the house her mother purchased site unseen and shivered. It did not look good, or safe to practice her rites in. It was a big wooden and stone house, that as one went through it looked like the set for a horror movie she saw not to long ago. What was that movie? Oh right, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"Mom, do we have to stay here?" Raven asked for the tenth time that day. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Tut tut young one. Give this place a chance." Her mother put another box down on the ground and smiled. "It will be good for you out here without those horrible friends you had in the big city; you can't get in trouble with black magic."

"How can you be so sure about that mom?" Raven grinned and batted her eyes.

"Because I have your omens and tools, and here in a smaller city I can monitor you better." Her mother repeated the same look.

"Nice Mom, your right I don't want to make any others. Raven sighed and picked up two small boxes. "It takes to much energy."

"Ha ha, stop whining young one. It will be fine." Her mother sighed and struggled with a chair. "Creepy feeling and all."

"Please mom, those people who waited for us were really odd." Raven struggled with the front door. "If they were not willing to come inside, why should we?"

"Yes, they did seem afraid of something." Her mother dropped the chair in the front room. "Well in keeping up with your punishment young one, there is no practice of rites inside this house."

"Ok, mom I really don't want to anyway. With this creepy feeling I'm not sure what could happen." Raven kissed her mother and ran upstairs to begin unpacking.

Those people had really struck a nerve with Raven. They only took their clothes with them claiming some belief that it was good luck to start with new belongings when moving to a new place. Another thing that annoyed raven was how her mom was so nonchalant about it all.

ooOOoo

I'm cutting into the story here again to state how angry I was at these turn of events. You see I refused to go where the boys went after the showdown with the Emerson's. As a result I was a ghost in the house, and boy did I have fun. I caused Michael to lose his hair, and Lucy to go insane. Grandpa had someone come in to do an exorcism, but I was able to stay safe from that. After that the Emerson's moved out and on recommendation from the person, who tried to boot me out, left everything here so that I couldn't hitch a ride. Can you believe the _nerve_ of some people?

Well I'm sure you are tiered of listening to me talk about how I've spent my afterlife with the Emerson's before they ran. How about I tell you a bit about my wife? She really did not want to live in my house with her mother. I watched them bury every one of Grandpa Emerson's animals. She didn't do to well in school either, that one I don't understand. She's the smartest and most cunning mate I have had. She is also very beautiful, blond hair with strips of black, blue, red, and purple. Deep green eyes, a mixture of Kelly and Emerald, and is probably around 5'6" maybe 5'7". Well enough of that let's get back to the story, Shall we?

ooOOoo

Raven sat in her advanced math class staring at the blackboard not quite hearing the teacher's lecture. Lectures were boring and she never learned from them. Instead she was analyzing how odd this town seemed no one really took to new people.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two seniors staring at her. Finally the bell rang and the horrid class was over. She got up to run for Chemistry wishing for the day to finish. One of the boys stepped in front of her blocking the way.

"Get out of my way, you freak!" Raven took a big breath, trying to keep her temper.

"Whoa" Said the one she didn't know was behind her. "We only want to talk."

Raven took a look at the one in front of her. He was of medium height, and medium build. He had black hair, and looked at her as if he expected her to attack any moment. The one behind her was the same in build but looked less hostile with dark brown hair.

"So!! What is it you want to talk about?" Raven crossed her arms and glared. "You're fully ticking me off."

"You live in the old Emerson place, Right?" Asked the one behind her.

"Yeah so maybe I do."

"Well you know the place is haunted, right?" Asked the one in front.

Just then the bell to start the next class rang.

"I have to go NOW!!" Yelled Raven, She sidestepped the boys and ran. Making it to class just as the tardy bell was ringing.

She then proceeded to use this lecture to go over what those pesky boys had told her.

ooOOoo

Sitting in the kitchen, Raven listened to her mother sing an old family song. She could smell the stew and was eager for dinner.

"Mom?" She looked at her mother pensively.

"Yes young one?" Her mother added more salt and oregano.

"Well today in school. Raven paused to see if she could be vague, but decided not to after all. "These boys stopped me in the hall, and stated that the house has a hostile ghost."

"What do you think young one?"

"Well if there is a ghost that would explain the weird feeling we have I guess."

"I'm not so sure young one." Her mother put the bowls on the table. "I think it may only be part of it."


	2. learning about things

Don't own the Lost boys, only wish

Don't own the Lost boys, only wish.

Not intending to push any beliefs in anyone, goes with the story.

Chapter 2

After another week of being harassed. Raven found out that the boys had funny names. Well in her opinion anyway, Edgar and Alan Frog sat across the hall from her. Edgar was still gasping for air, and rubbed his black eye. Alan was holding between his legs and sneering through a bleeding lip. No one could claim that she couldn't take care of herself. Raven was happy to come out with just a burn on her arm from being twisted. Finally the principle finished comparing stories and called all of them into his office.

"Well," Stated the principle, "do any of you have anything else to add to your statements?" All three just looked at the ground. He frowned and continued, "Ok, as you Frogs should know, I do not put up with fighting in my school." The frog brothers groaned and shrunk in their seats.

"As for you Raven, Since you are new and unaware," The Principle slammed his hand on the desk. "You will be suspended for a week, and consider it a fair warning."

"Edgar and Alan, you will be suspended for three weeks and this is your second strike." He opened their files and wrote notes in them. "Next time you will be expelled."

As Raven left the office her mother was waiting with the look on her face she saved only for true disappointment.

"Young one what has happened?" Her mother asked in an exasperated tone. "You promised me that you would not get into anymore trouble."

"I'm sorry mom," Raven looked down at the floor. "Those boys cornered me again, and when I went to leave the one named Edgar ripped my family signet ring off of its chain."

(Sigh) That is nothing to get suspended over; we could have put it on a new chain." Her mother unlocked the car and got in.

"It is when the very people who did it are the ones harassing me for 2 or 3 weeks!!" Raven stomped her feet and slammed the car door dramatically. "They had it coming!!"

"Well, How ever you felt at the time," Stated her mother firmly, "It got you grounded. You will work today at the shop with me, and then for the rest of the week you WILL NOT leave the house!!"

"Mmmooooooooom there is nothing to do at the house. Can't I just work at the shop all week?"

"No. You must face the consequences of your actions. All ways trying to find ways around it doesn't work."

"Seriously, I will be so bored." Raven threw her head into the dashboard and pouted. Her mother had taken everything that could be used for working rites out of the house last week. She smirked as she decided that if being cooped up in the house was going to happen she would need supplies.

ooOOoo

Raven had wondered why her mother had thought the house a good deal. The so-called additional office was a store over by the pier. The store was big; her mother said the realtor had stated it was once a video store owned by some big guy in town named Max. When he disappeared Lucy Emerson purchased it. Lucy's father closed the store 2 years ago after she went insane. It confused raven how this family seemed to be plagued with bad luck. She just hoped it wouldn't transfer to her own family. Her mother had kept within family tradition...well sort of...so now it was an occult and nick knack store. Raven figured the nick knack was so she wouldn't be accused of giving away family secrets. It had everything from herbs to rubber chickens. She made sure her mother wasn't watching as she moved through the place. Collecting what she needed and putting it in her backpack behind the counter.

She took; Black and white candles, an amethyst stone, dragon's blood ink, Rice parchment paper, and a scurrying mirror. She was determined to find who else lived in the house. On the way home she practiced in her mind what was going to be done. Nervousness overtook her as she hid the supplies in her room hoping her mother wouldn't find them. After getting ready for bed, she decided she was hungry and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. As she was making her sandwich, something moved in the plant room. As she went in nothing was there.

"Hello, Is someone there?" She strained to listen hoping to hear something else. The shelves in the corner, holding her mothers lavender and aloe seedlings, toppled to the ground and moved 3 feet. Throwing dirt and small plants everywhere.

Frightened Raven ran to her room and dived under the covers like a five year old child. After a half an hour she realized she had left her sandwich in the kitchen, she cautiously went back down and retrieved it. As she went up the stairs she could feel something watching her and ran.

ooOOoo

Raven was Very curious about the ghost in her house. Last night had scared her, but now she wanted to know what was here. She sat on her bed with her Illegal Ouija board. Wondering if she should really use it. Raven had seen many bad things happen because of misuse of the board. After all if there was a ghost in the house the possibility of her mother having cleansed the house was very high.

In the end the curiosity was unbearable, as well as the frustration, it had been only a few minutes, but she was impatient and scared. Still getting nothing, she put away the board. Going down stairs she looked around trying to decide if there was another place in the house that might work. Suddenly she heard another noise coming from the plant room. It used to be a parlor, but her mother had moved all the taxidermy stuff out and the plants in.

"Mom, Is that you?"

When she received no answer curiosity took over. Walking to the sliding doors, she opened them just enough to poke her head through. A blur flew over her head and into the rafters in the corner of the living room.

"Hello? Who's up there?" Raven stared into the dark corner.

After a moment the blur then came out of the rafters and flew down the hall upstairs. Raven ran up them as fast as she could and saw it go into her room. Getting excited she decided to try again with the board, but nothing happened. After ten minutes she got frustrated and threw the Ouija board.

"Fine!! See if I ever want to talk to you again!" Raven picked the board up off the ground and put it in her closet. Just then she heard her mother walk in the front door.

"Hello, I'm home." Her mother called out.

Raven ran to the top of the stairs feeling guilty but still glad she had put the board away.

"Hello mom, how was your day?"

"Oh it was ok; this town seems to be very superstitious. My shop is doing very well." Her mother Yawned as she came up the stairs. Pausing at Raven's door, she turned around and glared at Raven. "Young one, what have _you_ been up to today?"

"Nothing really mom." Raven smiled, "Just some spells to help with concentration for studying."

"I thought I told you not to practice rights in this house." Her mother pointed her finger, "Who knows what could happen if you go further." She then walked down the hall to her own room. Singing the old family song again, and leaving Raven to feel guilty some more.

ooOOoo

The next morning Raven found herself in her mother's plant room. She had found out she only had today to try once more. She made her spell circle and placed the candles, black ones to the north and south, White ones to the east and west. She had decided to put the scurrying mirror in the middle of the circle as she sat doodling on the parchment paper.

She lightly chanted and talked as she was doodling. Her hope was that the ghost would prefer to use this route for communication. The shyer ones usually did, but after three hours Raven was growing frustrated. What ever was here only seemed to like to scare her, by throwing things and going bump in the night. She screamed and began picking her things. Giving herself an hour for it to fade before her mother came home.

ooOOoo

OH, COME ON NOW. Did you really think that I would reveal myself so quickly? Even the dumbest ghoul would know better. I mean come on; one is trying to kick me out. Which is quite effective by the way, I'd been trapped into the room where I was defeated for quite sometime. Can you guess what allowed me to finally get out of there? That is why I tortured...Um I mean thanked the frogs. At the time I had no idea why she was suddenly so interested in talking to me, before that she never did a thing about it all. So shouldn't a guy be cautious?

Although I must confess I was quite happy to throw a few plants, dishes, and clothes around just to alleviate some boredom. It was very tempting to pretend to be a little kid when she was doodling, but I settled for just watching her rant. I tell ya this one, she gets whinny when she is bored or things don't go her way. Down right like a three year old, entertaining as hell. I heard She even put some metal into those Frog boys. I bet they were sullen for awhile, I mean hey. They got beat up by a girl who was half their weight. I would be upset if I got beaten up by anyone half my weight. Oh, by the way my favorite part is coming up.


	3. more issues

Sadly I do not own the lost boys. I would take David any day if I could.

Also I'm not intending to push any beliefs on anyone, it just goes with my intentions of the story.

Chapter 3

"Don't ever come into my room and snoop again!" Screamed Raven, "I swear you're worse than mom, Sparrow."

Slamming the door in her older sister's face, and promptly locking it. Raven jumped onto her bed. Things were looking even worse. She had only spent two days alone at the house before her mother decided to call Sparrow and have her come watch Raven. The rest of the week was spent in hiding everything and this meant everything. Just a few minutes ago Raven caught her sister reading her diary. This scared her everything she had been doing to talk to the spirit was recorded in raven's diary. She hated her older sister very much. Even though they were 2 years apart, they didn't even look alike. Where Raven had Blue black hair, Sparrow was Platinum Blond. This color was actually natural for Sparrow, and because so many people asked her if she dyed her hair she decided to put streaks of black, blue, red and purple. Where Raven had very piercing silver eyes, Sparrow had deep green eyes, a mixture of Kelly and Emerald. Where Raven was 6' 1", Sparrow was around 5'6" mabe5'7".

The differences were very striking between the two girls, even though they had the same mother and father. Another difference was that while Raven kept mostly to herself and just didn't tell her family much, Sparrow was very devious, sneaky, uncaring and always brought home in a police cruiser. Raven could not figure out why her mom wanted for Sparrow to watch her. If you asked Raven she was the one who needed to watch Sparrow. At least she got to go to school in the morning. Sparrow had graduated from high school last year.

--

Hearing a high pitched scream from Downstairs raven ran to the top of the stairs to see Sparrow pale and sick, looking at all of the stuffed animals in the living room.

"I can't believe that mom would take all of the spell casting things out of this freaky house and leave all of these poor animals here." Screeched Sparrow, "It looks like a museum in here."

"Doesn't mom know that dead things leave dead energy around?" Sparrow turned to Raven who was standing half way down the stairs. "Maybe if we bury the animals that Spirit or yours will go away."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Stated Raven calmly.

"Oh come on, I read about you trying to contact it in your diary." Teased Sparrow.

"Why do you constantly invade my privacy?" Yelled Raven. "You can't tell mom."

"I know she says that we are not allowed to practice in the house, because she is trying to bind what is here." Sparrow spat sarcastically. " At least I've got something for future protection."

"Why is it every time you get in trouble you have to take me too?" Whined Raven.

"Because it's not far you're the favorite. Sulked Sparrow. "I mean come on you can take care of yourself here. Mom was just worried you would get lonely."

"I would rather be lonely than have you rummage through my stuff." Countered Raven.

"Yeah I don't want to be here ok!" Yelled Sparrow. "Just help me bury these animals please." She grinned, "My friends would be very angry if I left these poor animals out like this."

"Yeah right Sparrow." Raven rolled her eyes. "They just give you the creeps."

"Hey it's something to do instead of being bored on the couch."

"Fine," sighed Raven; "I'll help you bury the animals."

As Raven picked up the back of the mountain lion Sparrow picked up the front. They both started to shuffle to the back door in the kitchen when they both heard a clunk in their mom's plant room. Sparrow screamed, causing both of them to drop the animal and run to Raven's room.

"How about we bury the animals after mom comes home?" Asked Sparrow.

"If your going to stay in my room. You have to tell me how come you dropped out of college." Stated Raven thinking that would change Sparrow's mind.

Sparrow grimaced and looked out the door. Then as the stairs creaked she slammed and locked the door. "Ok, I screwed up. I partied more than studied." She then pouted "did you know that if you fail half of your classes the school will kick you out?"

"No I didn't know that." Said Raven sympathetically; "Do we really have to wait till mom comes back to leave my room?"

"Yeah that thing comes into my room and calls me Michael." Stated Sparrow. "Saying that the wrong done to it will be avenged.

"Huh? Who is Michael?"

"I don't know, I had hoped you would. That's why I was reading your diary." Sparrow gave an innocent smile.

--

The past two weeks went by way to fast for Raven. She spent blissful days struggling through history lectures with out those pesky Frog boys. Then she spent horrible nights, first helping her sister burying all of the animals in the house, and then listening to her mom and sister argue over rooms and the house. Sparrow no longer wanted to stay in her room and tried to swap with everyone. Raven didn't know what the problem was. The one night she switched with Sparrow nothing happened, Until the next day when she went back to her room and found that Sparrow had rummaged again and stolen some clothes.

For now Sparrow slept outside in a tent.

--

Well I'm going to cut this part short. As I said before she really did not like the house. Of course _I aaaaabbbbsolutely _had nothing to do with it. Heh heh heh, hey she was more fun than the other one. What can I say? I liked her but was stuck in a rut. I have way too much fun tormenting people. I was very creative in my torment of my wife. I'm just glad that she forgave me. Other wise I would not be telling this story.

--

Okay everyone I'm trying to get this story updated more often, but I'm not sure if it will happen.

Also I'm sorry this chapter stayed short. I really couldn't think of anything else for it.

Please review.

Thanx. :)


End file.
